


Mommy dommy Nurse Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That's it. That's the fanfiction. Mommy dommy Nurse Joy. No plot. All porn. 100% going to hell.🌟 Trigger warning!! Read the tags carefully!!🌟
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Mommy dommy Nurse Joy

"Go on baby, you can do it!" Nurse Joy beams down at you, rubbing the front of your giant bulky diaper. You let your bladder go and fill up your diaper with warm pee. Nurse Joy feels the warmth and pressure of your pee through the material. She rubs your front happily. "Good job baby! You made your diaper so squishy!" She continues to rub and tease your genitals through the piss soaked diaper.

"Let's get you out of that, shall we?" Nurse Joy smiles softly and opens the snaps to your onesie, revealing a diaper discoloured with pee. "Wow!! You made so much!" 

Nurse Joy continues to play with your squishy diaper. Feeling it rub against your genitals makes you incredibly aroused. Since you became her 24/7 baby, one of the rules she gave you was never to touch the area under your diaper. You're hoping that today she'll take care of your human urges. You whine as she takes the tape off of your diaper and opens it up. She realizes you're aroused and gasps softly.

"I didn't know you were a naughty baby!" She teases. You can feel her fingers move over you, venturing down towards your butt. "I guess that needs to be fixed, right?" You nod.

Your heart flutters as you watch her pull out a small bottle of lube from one of her frock apron pockets. She pours a generous glob onto the tips of her fingers and begins massaging your asshole gently. You get into a sort of trance and close your eyes as she starts to push her fingers in. 

"What a cute little baby." She coos at you, adding a third finger. You moan softly into your hand. Just as you were starting to really get into it, she takes her fingers out of you. You open your eyes and look up at her. "Look what I have!" 

She's lifted her dress to show you a strap on harnessed to her body. You watch her slowly drizzle lube on the tip and slowly stroke it erotically to apply it to the other parts. You whine in anticipation as she moves so her body looms over you, stroking her false cock. 

"Are you ready?" Nurse Joy bites her lip. "Say something for mommy." You nod and say "I wannet!" She gives you a breathy moan and slaps you on the asscheek with her tool. You tip in response and she rubs the area.

She slowly slides it into you, holding both of your hips tightly. You grunt as the last inch is shoved in. She gives you time to adjust to its size before moving on, starting a rhythm of slow thrusts into you. Every time she goes in, you quietly moan on beat. 

You were there when she bought the strap on just a few days ago. You helped her pick out a special one that would rub against her clot as she used it. Every thrust stimulating her as well. You're so glad to be helping your mommy cum. You reach an orgasm and you arch your back, looking up towards the wall behind you. She thrusts into you harder while you're cumming just go throw you over the edge. Once you've finished, she doesn't stop ramming into you. She picks up more speed and doubles over.

Your legs shake as she continues using you after you came. You don't want her to stop, but it feels uncomfortable. Nonetheless, you're still so aroused by being used in this way. If she was ever to hurt you, you have a safe word established. She moans loudly and suddenly brings her thrusts to a grinding halt. Her last few thrusts were soft and gentle, and she gave you a nice sigh of relief.

"Did you like that?" She smiled, slowly pulling her cock out of you and taking off the harness. You're sad to see it leave in a way, knowing it'll be a while before she rails you like that again. You smile and nod for her. "You're covered in slime! Uh oh!" She says, wiping lubricant from your ass with a moist towelette.

You feel the urge to pee and whine. "Pee-pee.." you cry. She looks at you, an idea popping into her head. She tapes the dirty diaper beneath you back up, rubbing your sensitive groin again. "Fill this diapee up more, my sweet baby. We're gonna fill it with as much pee pee as we can today." She presses on your stomach right above your excruciatingly full bladder, forcing you to empty its contents into it completely once again. 

"You leaked a little! Good job! Wow!" She grins, rubbing the inside of your thigh.

You whine softly and make grabby hands at her, signalling you want to be moved from the changing table back to the floor. She picks you up, gently holding your head to her shoulder. She places her hand under your bum, feeling your warm and squishy diaper. She can feel that it's wet through the outside. She sets you down on the plush carpeted floor.

"Wait right here, little baby. I'll be right back." She giggles as she leaves the room. She comes back with two bottles in hand, one filled with milk, and the other filled with apple juice. You become visibly excited as she gets down onto your level and pulls you onto her lap.

You rest your head on her bosom and she presses the bottle of milk to your lips. As you drink, she runs her fingers through your hair and you somehow drift off without noticing. She wakes you up with a kiss to your forehead. 

"Almost done, baby." She coos. You drink the last bit of the first bottle and she squeezes you a little tighter. "I'm so proud of you! Here's the next one." She puts the nipple of the next bottle in your mouth and you drink quickly, never breaking eye contact with mommy. Once you've finished she repositions you so that you're straddling her. You feel a quiet buzzing noise and realize that she's using a vibrator while you're sitting on her lap.

"Do you feel like you have to pee pee yet?" She smiles. You shake your head no. "That's alright." She moans quietly and rocks her hips into you. Despite not having a cock, it still arouses her. You whine quietly in time with her gentle thrusts.

"Naughty little baby." She says breathily, blowing hot air onto your neck. You can feel her graze her teeth along your soft skin. She nips the skin, startling you. "Is this okay?" She looks up at you for an answer. You smile and nod, anticipating what will come next.

Nurse Joy sucks and bites down on your sensitive skin next to one of your carotid arteries. You arch your back and yelp in response to the sharp pain. She rubs the spot she bit. "There's a nice hickey there." She says with a grin.

She runs her fingers over your chest, trying to find your nipples. She pinches one while gently massaging the other. You get lost in the sensation and begin to grind your hips against hers, harshly brought back by a hard slap to your thigh.

"I never said you could use me to get off." She growls, using that low and stern tone that makes you melt into the palm of her hand. She throws her head back and moans. You whine, desperately trying to resist the urge to try and get off with her again. 

She giggles and looks into your pleading eyes. You make a pained face and whine, feeling your bladder become painfully full. "Mommy-" you tear up.

She doesn't seem to hear you, she's making a face as if she's about to cum. You can't hold it any longer. You overflow your diaper once again, piss leaks out and gushes onto her pretty frock apron dress, soiling it. She doubles over, moaning loudly, sandwiching the vibrator between her crotch and your bum. You can feel the weak vibrations through your diaper as she rides out her sudden and intense orgasm. "Aah- FUCK!" Nurse Joy groans into your chest. "What a great job you did, I'm so proud of you!" She coos, pulling the small vibrator out of her panties and turning it off. She looks down at her lap, admiring the warm soaked fabric of her dress and your completely messy diaper.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"


End file.
